


The Brightest Star

by LazilyAmbitious



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara Has Their Own Body, Chara and Frisk are Siblings, Chara has a heart, F/M, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Gordon Ramsey would eat the shit reader cooks, M/M, OCs galore, PTSD Sans, Papyrus aspires to be a chef, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader has her own cafe, Reader has siblings, Reader is a great cook, Warning:Dog Marriage, i mean seriously, mmmmmaggiic, reader has magic, readers siblings also have mmmmaggicc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:11:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazilyAmbitious/pseuds/LazilyAmbitious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aloha just wanted to look out the window for the scenery. She didn't expect to see a skeleton dancing on the yard of the house across the street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. R.I.P

You saw what happened right in front of your eyes. It went in slow motion. when it finally happened, you let out a string of curses and a groan of agony. You would kill whoever done it.  
You would kill whoever left a puddle of water right below the staircase and made your sock get wet. Jesus Christ, why do these things have to happen? "Fuckity fuck." You muttered. From the Dining room you heard Barry shout out "Language!", his distinct voice rung out. Barry was your brother, the youngest of three. Thankfully, you were the first. "Barry, why do tragedies happen?" You said while hopping to the dining room, making sure that the foot with the wet sock didn't touch the ground. You finally made it and leaned on the chair Barry was sitting.  
"Simple." Barry said, pushing up his glasses. "It's because you exist."  
You stood up straight and you put your hand where your heart is. You pretended to gasp. "Jeez bro, what did I do for you to hate me?"  
"You woke up late and forgot to make breakfast. Shall I put a reminder on every wall on the house to make breakfast for the younger siblings?"  
He replied, a smirk on his sly little face.  
Your eyes widened as you stared at the empty dining table in front of you. Usually, about three stacks of pancakes sat there. "Shitttt-" you begun to say, before being interrupted by a glare from Barry.  
"T-Taki mushrooms?" A sideways smile splat itself on your face.  
"That's better." He said looking down at his notes.  
You grumbled as you made a beeline for the stove, still hopping on one foot. Today was gonna be a long day.


	2. Some Kind Of Dance

After an exasperated hour of making pancakes, Melody finally woke up. It' was hard to hear her. Since she was a ballerina, her steps were light and graceful. She finally reached the last step and walked in the dinning room/ kitchen. "Morning people." She said rubbing her brown eyes. "GOOD MORNING, MEL!" You shouted, making her stumble on her way to sit down. "Agh. I hate you." She muttered, and Barry chuckled. "Here's your breakfast, guys!" You said while placing three stacks of pancakes in front of them. "Thank you!" Melody said while sniffing the pancakes. "Thanks sis." Barry said, preparing himself.   
"Where's the syrup?"  
"Agh! I forgot to bring it when I went shopping last Friday." You facepalmed.  
Melody and Barry shared a groan. The little brats. Suddenly, a sly smirk appeared on both of their faces. Looking at each other, they whispered to each other and their plan started.   
"AGHHH sis! This tastes terrible without syruppppp!!!"  
"Yeah sis. This makes it 10% less tasty and edible." They rambled on until you stormed out of the room, shouting "AGH, YOU BRATS!" You heard snickering behind you, and a high five. Your siblings were notorious for making you mad, knowing you had absolutely no patience. They had a tendency to also piss each other off. To help yourself calm down, you decided to go into the living room and look out the window behind the TV. The scenery was beautiful. A big mansion with amazing topiary and trees was outside. The mansion was unoccupied so it wouldn't look weird. So you opened the curtains and looked outside  
~  
From out the window, you didn't see the scenery you pictured in your head. You saw differently. It wasn't just the big gigantic mansion with three trees by its side, one having a tire swing. You saw that too but what you also saw was a skeleton. A skeleton with a blue jacket and black shorts and from the distance, he looked like he was dancing. He was flailing his arms around and his legs doing some sort of dance. There was a child in front of him. The child had a green sweater with a creme colored stripe in the middle. One watching them, a brown bar in their hands. You could kinda tell it was chocolate. You started chuckling. Then, the child looked to the side to where your house was and started laughing. The skeleton shrugged and the child pointed at where you were. The skeleton then turned around and he had a look of pure shock and embarrassment. His face turned the deepest shade of blue. With a grin on your face and a wink, you gave the skeleton two thumbs up. If he wasn't the deepest darkest shade of blue before, he surely was now. The child started laughing again and gave you a thumbs up. It seemed like the skeleton was scolding her as they went inside the house.


End file.
